1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printed wiring board manufacturing methods, and particularly to a printed wiring board manufacturing method by which printed wiring boards can be manufactured efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-323613 has disclosed a multilayer printed wiring board manufacturing method capable of manufacturing thin multilayer printed wiring boards for use with semiconductor devices. According to this multilayer printed wiring board manufacturing method, copper plate are used as support plates, via holes, conductor wirings and insulating layers are sequentially formed in the direction from a semiconductor device mounting layer with a semiconductor device mounting surface to an external connection terminal attachment layer with an external connection terminal attachment surface and a thin multilayer printed wiring layer can be manufactured by removing the copper plates.
[Patent Document 1]: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-323613 “SEMICONDUCTOR DEVICE MULTILAYER SUBSTRATE AND MANUFACTURING METHOD THEREOF” (published on Nov. 24, 2000)